


Queen of Hearts

by Killer_Moth



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Horror, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Psychological Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Moth/pseuds/Killer_Moth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airachnid receives a most unique present from her Sparkmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Hearts

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Hasbro.

Author’s Note: Here is my first Transformers Prime drabble, featuring a favorite (and underwritten) pairing: Silas/Airachnid. Forgive any potential flaws, as it is my initial writing of both characters, etc. If a reader is uneasy by the dark tone, you have my sincere apologies. After doing a few more Silas/Airachnid stories, I will quickly move onto much lighter fare for everyone’s sake.

Timeline: Post-“Crisscross.”

Dedication: To Rider Paladin. Our frequent Prime-themed chats definitely did the job in convincing me to write Transformers fanfiction. I hope I do you proud.

\------------------------------------------------------

Silas entered inside a murky hangar, carrying a cooler. He marched toward an active headlamp.

“Hello, my darling. I trust you caused much death and destruction during your mission,” a female voice stated within the shadows.

He cocked his skull. “As a matter of fact, I did. Collateral damage may be unpleasant, yet it is essential to reach MECH’s objectives.”

“It also brings the blood in your cheeks, which is rather appealing.”

His scarred face reddened. “Indeed. Anyway, I brought a trophy for you.”

“Really? You’re too kind.” Airachnid loomed before him, via her arachnid mode. Her clacking spidery legs echoed throughout the spacious barn, while she positioned herself near his level.

“Since you said you studied my species’ biology, no examination is complete without the most vital component.” He placed the miniature bin onto her open servos.

She gazed at the contents: a human heart packed in ice. “Your thoughtfulness is overwhelming. Does it belong to Jack?”

“No, dispatching Mr. Darby is your privilege. Whenever I have more time, I will tell you about the donor’s act of charity.”

She smirked lightly. “You are a gentleman.” 

“I try. If I could twist a personal phrase, I am no ordinary gentleman.” Silas broadened his muscular shoulders.

“Well, I certainly don’t need to stroke your ego, because we both know how excruciating that would be.” She cupped his chin.

“Oh, the pain,” he deadpanned.

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Challenge accepted. Regardless, if you do desire Mr. Darby’s vital organs, they will be yours. After all, the boy destroyed your ship and foiled one of my operations — he ought to compensate us by any means necessary.” He stepped forward with a clenched gloved fist.

“I appreciate the offer, but Jack’s death has to be an epic masterpiece. It must be perfect, as I can only kill him once. Given my previous failures, I have to go back to the drawing board, or whatever humans say.” Airachnid peered downward.

He caressed her angular jaw. “A second bite at the apple is another of our expressions. What you require is a nurse, a particular one. I am certain that Nurse Darby can tend to your wounded creativity and pride.”

She beamed strongly. “I believe she could. Jack won’t mind his mother’s errand of mercy, since duty obligates her to treat _very_ sick patients.”

“I shall make the appropriate arraignments. Now, if you excuse me, there is a meeting involving Project Chimera. It might run long, so I decided to conduct pleasure before business.” He waved a hand through his trim gray hair.

“Be quick, then. I wish to thank my Sparkmate for his devotion and generosity.” She licked her metallic lips seductively.

He inhaled sharply. “No promises. Until I return, enjoy your prize.” 

“I will.” She bared her fangs.

“Dare I ask your plans with it?”

“What do you think?” 

“I think I should be going.” Silas spun on his heel and departed the area.

Once she was alone, Airachnid fondled her organic possession. “Love is a many-splendored thing.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Reviews of any sort are welcome.


End file.
